The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same. Particularly, the present invention is concerned with a technique applicable effectively to a semiconductor device of a semiconductor package type with a semiconductor chip mounted on a wiring substrate, as well as a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device.
A semiconductor device of a semiconductor package type is manufactured by mounting a semiconductor chip onto a wiring substrate, then connecting electrodes of the semiconductor chip and connecting terminals of the wiring substrate with each other electrically through bonding wires, sealing the semiconductor chip and the bonding wires with resin and connecting solder balls to a back surface of the wiring substrate. As such a semiconductor device there is known a semiconductor package of the chip size called CSP (Chip Size Package) or a small-sized semiconductor package a little larger than the semiconductor chip.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-55860 there is described a technique of providing a matrix substrate having plural device regions formed on a main surface thereof, fixing semiconductor chips to the device regions respectively, thereafter sealing the semiconductor chips all together with resin to form a block molding portion, and dividing the block molding portion and the matrix substrate device region by device region by dicing.